Wish Upon a Star
by LightningBird1314
Summary: Two teenagers are unsatisfied with their lives...they both make the exact same wish at the exact same time...and accidentally switch lives. Will they ever return to their own bodies? HGDM...
1. I Wish I Was Someone Else

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters, and there's some other things in here that aren't mine but maybe I've tweaked a bit...if you think I'm being rude to not include them...let me know and I'll put them in this thingy...actually some of this will be from the movie Wish Upon a Star...hence the title, except its mostly just the plot...they switch lives and see how hard it is to be each other and yeah...well hope u like it...**

****

**Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 1-I Wish I Was Someone Else**

Somewhere, in a place you can only find if you're looking for it, a 14 year old girl sat awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep, there were too many things running through her mind.

"Nobody understands. I try so hard to succeed in life, and what do I get in return? R

ude-remarks, ignorant friends, and nobody to talk to. I feel as if I'm trying so hard to seem smart and knowledgeable, and listening to other people's problems; trying to help them solve them. Then when I ask for a little sympathy or someone to for once listen to me, all I get is laughed at, ignored, or blown off!" she admitted bitterly to herself as she looked out the window by her bedside.

A shooting star flew through the sky so fast she barely even noticed it. "Wow, I've never seen one of those before" she whispered quietly to herself. "I'd better make a wish..."

I wish I was someone else...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else, in that same place you can only find if you're looking for it, a 14 year old boy sat awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep, there were too many things running through his mind.

"Nobody understands. I try so hard to make people happy, and what do I get in return? Rude remarks, ignorant friends, and noone to talk to. I feel as if I'm trying to be fun to be with and trying to do what people expect of me and do the best I can. Then, when I ask for a little sympathy, or for someone for once to listen to me, all I get is laughed at, ignored, or blown off." he admitted bitterly to himself as he looked out the window at the edge of his bed.

A shooting star flew through the sky so fast he barely even noticed it. "Wow, I've never see one of those before," he whispered quietly to himself. "I'd better make a wish..."

I wish I was someone else...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They simultaneously closed their eyes and emptied their minds, while laying back down on each of their beds. It was about time they should be getting to sleep, they had many things to do tomorrow. They had no idea how many...

**A/N-This was a very short chapter, but I figured if I put the next part in it would kind or ruin this...anyway, tell me if you think you'd be interested in coming back for the next chapter, because I have it written I'm just not going to post it if you guys don't want me to. I haven't gotten any reviews for my other story :-( hopefully you guys will read and review this one... ;-)**

**-Veronica-**


	2. Not Fully Understanding

**Disclaimer-Don't own any of the characters and some of the plot belongs to wish upon a star...movie I've seen...yeah yeah like you actually read these anyway...**

****

****

**Chapter 2**

****

****

**Not Fully Understanding**

****

****

She woke with a start when she heard an alarm clock go off. It wasn't hers, but she figured one of her dorm mates had gotten a new alarm clock.

"What time is it?" she asked, though the voice that escaped her lips did not belong to her.

"7:30. You'd better get up, you only have 15 minutes before breakfast," she heard a deep voice from the other side of the room reply.

She was clueless as to what was going on, but she knew she should be waking up MUCH earlier then this...15 minutes to get ready???

"WHAT!!!" hmmm...my voice sounds a lot like... "MALFOY?"

"What you forgot your name or something?" she heard what was unmistakable Crabbe say.

"No, just uh, practicing my surprised look for when I imitate Herm...I mean Granger later."

"What in the heck is going on?" she whispered frantically to herself. "I've got to get ready! I don't know what to do, why do I sound like Malfoy and why is Crabbe in my bedroom!!! And WHY did he say I was MALFOY!!!" Something just wasn't clicking in her mind. She didn't understand. And she couldn't just sit and contemplate this, because she only had like 10 minutes to get ready now that she's been wasting time talking to Crabbe.

"What are _you _muttering about?" she heard Crabbe say sarcastically.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew that word. I am amazed." She got up, slowly. Her body seemed a lot bigger and heavier. She was no longer wearing her light blue nightgown, but was wearing black and silver polka-dotted boxers and a white t-shirt. She tried as hard as she could to get to the bathroom, with her big feet attached to her legs. It wasn't something she was used to. She was just about to get freaked out about this, when she looked in the mirror...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

****

****

"**MALFOY!!!!!!!!!"**

****

****

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

He woke with a start when he heard an alarm clock go off. It most definitely wasn't his, but he figured that one of his roommates had gotten a new alarm clock.

"What time is it?" he groaned, but the sound that escaped his mouth did not belong to him.

"5:12 silly. Hehe. You'd better get up, we've got lots of stuff to do before breakfast, hehe, and you still have to get ready!!" he heard a high pitched giggly voice from the opposite corner of the room reply.

He had no idea what was going on. He would have screamed at the fact that he didn't sound like himself and that there was a girl in his room waking him up, were it not for the fact that it was **5:12 AM!!! **What kind of person wakes up at 5:12 AM, talk about a **perfectionist, just _has_ to wake up at _exactly_ 5:12** and why 5:12 anyway?? What kind of person needs a little over **2 HOURS** to get ready???**ARG!!!**

****

****

What he did not realize, was that that person was him. Or at least that's what everyone else would think by looking at him.

"I'm going back to sleeeeep" he groaned again.

"You can't, silly you. It would ruin your whole schedule." Someone who sounded an awful lot like Lavender said sarcastically.

"What _schedule_???"

"Duh, it's only what you live by. I never thought I'd see the day when _Hermione Granger_ forgot about her _precious_ schedule. It's sitting on your bedside table by the way."

"WHAT!!! What is with this girl! Calling ME _GRANGER_ and waking me up at 5:12 AM telling me I have a schedule and lots of things to do...what does she know about my life and what I've got to do. I certainly do not need 2 hours to get ready!! THE NERVE OF THIS GIRL!!!" he whispered angrily to himself, but got out of bed anyway. But when he looked down, he no longer saw his favorite classy boxers and t-shirt...he saw a light blue nightgown, with itty bitty pink flowery things all over it. "eeeeeeeewwww! What the heck am I wearing!!!" he screamed inside his head. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom...realizing that his voice sounded awfully familiar...but it didn't really hit him until he looked in the mirror and saw.......

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

****

****

"**GRANGER!!!!!!!!"**

****

**A/N-thanks to my reviewers...you are so kind :-) hope you had fun with this chapter...they're so cute when they're confused!! XP Next chapter gets into some of the REALLY good stuff...if you've ever seem Wish Upon a Star...that part where the one sister is like happy birthday...well I thought it was funny :-P **


	3. Oh and Granger

**DISCLAIMER-characters aren't mine...some things in this chapter are from wish upon a star, but you probably haven't seen it cuz that was like a Disney movie a long time ago...well a few years anyway. I just happen to have recorded it so we watch it sometimes...**

**Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 3-Happy Birthday**

Hermione knew that this had to be some kind of sick joke. How in the world could this have happened? She must've drunken a potion by accident and morphed into him...or maybe someone put a spell on her to realize her worst fears. Yeah, that could be it. She didn't know what she was going to do. For once, Hermione Granger was clueless.

"Well I may as well get dressed," she sighed to herself.

When Hermione finally found Malfoy's uniform, and put it on, she found that many buttons were torn off or broken. So she fixed them. The robe was a little torn in places, as a kind of style for Draco. She fixed that too. "I'm not going to go around looking like I just had a duel with my robes." Hermione said firmly to herself. "How can he stand this thing? It's so tight?" She made the uniform 2 sizes bigger, grabbed Malfoy's books and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "At least when you're a guy you don't need as much time to get ready or have any important things to do in the morning...WAIT I do have things to do this morning? Where's my schedule??? Dammit, it must be in my room, the room which I fell asleep in but did not wake up in." Just then, she walked into the Great Hall and headed over to her normal seat at the Gryffindor table. But when she got there...she saw... "What!!! How can I be sitting in my seat when I'm right here??...oh no, oh no!!! That must mean...that if I'm in Malfoy's body...he must be in mine!!! Oh no oh no oh no...Malfoy is going to ruin my life!!! Oh no, I can't sit here, but I have to, I can't sit with the Slytherins..." but her train of thought was cut off when she reached the place where her body was sitting.

"_Malfoy,"_ she heard Harry say to her. "What are _you_ doing here? Couldn't get enough ferret food at your own table?"

"Uh no I just, do you have a cake?? And what the hell did you do to your uniform!!!"

"No, _why? _And its none of your business what Hermione did to her uniform" Ron answered.

"I'll be right back." She ran off towards the Slytherin table and saw her eyes follow her all the way there. Then it hit her...seeing all those sleepy people, and the sky above her as she walked... "the shooting star..."

"Pansy."

"Yes my little Drakie poo?"

"I need a cake. Or a pie or something." Hermione said, hoping that Pansy would be obsessive enough to make her one, or conjure one or steal one or something.

"What kind, hunnykins?" Wow this girl is so gullible.

"I don't care; whatever you think my favorite is, just make sure it says Happy Birthday on it."

"Right then, white cake with chocolate chips and vanilla icing." This girl is an obsessive freak......She handed over a lovely cake. It was exactly what she said, only on the top it said in Green icing 'The Happiest Happy Birthday Cake for my Gootchie Goo'. "I guess this will have to work...er, right, thanks Pansy."

She walked over to her body as quickly as possible.

"Hermione Hermione Hermione!!!"

"Hermione _Malfoy_ is calling you."

"Right, yeah" Malfoy said in a sort of groggy voice. You could tell he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. He looked over at his body walking toward him, which gave him a sudden jolt. "Are you _serious???_ What the heck are you doing to me...err Malfoy???" he said sort of strangely as he addressed himself.

"Oh dear Hermione, I must see you in private...NOW!"

"Well if you insist..." Draco said and dragged his body toward the door before anyone could ask or interfere.

Hermione starts to sing "Happy birthday, happy birthday yadda yadda yadda, now reverse the wish." She said as she held out the cake which now had a burning candle on it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I hate to see myself so confused. Did you see a shooting star last night around 12:30?"

"Oh my god I did...which means..."

"We both saw the star at the same time, and we both must have made the same wish." She finished for him.

"Well then...I'll make a wish."

He looked like a squirrel trying to figure out where his tail went. It was not a good look for Hermione.

"I wish that I was back in my own body." He took a deep breath and was about to blow out the flame when...

"You IDIOT!!! You don't say the wish out loud! Then it won't come true!!! ARRRG!!!"

"Sorry"

"Oh, _you_ must be tired. You must have gotten a shock, waking up early enough to actually have time to get ready, Mr.Wake-up-15-minutes-before-breakfast!!!"

"Yeah well at least I'm not an obsessive perfectionist who has to get up 2 hours early, and at EXACTLY 5:12AM who has THAT many things to do before breakfast. I mean if you saw the star after midnight, you get less then 5 hours of sleep. Then you have to run around and do these stupid things you don't really have to do. God Granger, if it wasn't for that stupid giggler Lavender I'd have had 7 hours of sleep instead of less then 5!!! AND I wouldn't have done all those STUPID things on your _precious schedule_. God how do you LIVE THIS WAY!!!"

"Well at least I'm organized and I know how to manage my time wisely!"

"Yeah, so you'll die of old age when you turn 20!!!"

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Do you know how wrong it sounds to see myself telling me to shut up?"

"Yeah it sounds kind of funny too...hahaha"

"Oh this is gonna be great, I can mess up your perfect reputation and get you to answer some questions wrong without having to think of a complicated spell!!! Wooooo!!!"

"We have to switch back, now."

"I don't see how..."

"Come with me."

Hermione dragged herself to the bathroom, and muttered a spell that put a large ceramic pig with a whole at the top in her arm. She sat down near a toilet, grabbed her hand, and poured some pennies into it, and the hand of Malfoy.

"What's _that?" _he asked as if he were looking at a tap-dancing meatloaf.

"It's a wishing well. Make a wish, and throw in a coin."

"Are you serious???"

"Do it ferret." She said as she started tossing coins into the toilet.

"You are crazy." He said, but also threw some coins into the toilet.

"Are we back yet??"

"No."

"I have one more idea..." She ran back to the Great Hall, with her body a few paces ahead of her since she wasn't used to running with an extra 50 pounds or so on her. When she got there, she told Pansy to conjure a chicken, and to make all the meat disappear.

"Why the heck would you want a chicken without the chicken??"

"Trust me"

"Right..."

She pulled the wishbone out of the chicken, told herself to think of a wish really really hard, and when she counts to 3 to pull at it. After it breaks, whoever gets the part with the top still attached gets their wish.

"Ready?.............okay..............1.....................2....................3"

They both pulled, but the wishbone broke in 3 pieces instead of 2. They each got one exactly the same size, and the top now lay on the floor. (A/N-that happened to me and my sister, no lie)

"AHHH! What are the odds of _THAT_!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed. Except that it was Draco's voice that echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Haha...someone or something must really want us to be each other!!!"

"Ugh, this is going to be a loooong day."

"Right well, just so you know, if you ever do get you're body back, its engaged to Weasley. I didn't want to break his poor little heart and say no, but if we never switch back I might have to...but I looked into the kindness of my heart and said I would marry him. Your wedding is in April."

Hermione just groaned.

"Oh and Granger..."

"What now"

"I have to go to the bathroom..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was tired. He didn't want to do the stuff on Hermione's stupid little schedule, but he knew if he didn't he'd get bugged by Lavender all day. That, in the end, he decided would be worse.

So he picked up the schedule and looked at it.

**Schedule for Thursday**

**5:12AM-Wake up**

**5:13AM-Get Dressed**

**5:18AM-Get Books Together**

**5:20AM-Sit down and gossip with Lavender**

**5:25AM-Brush up on Potions**

**5:35AM-Brush up on Care of Magical Creatures**

**5:45AM-Brush up on Herbology**

**5:55AM-Brush up on Transfiguration**

**6:05AM-Brush up on Charms**

**6:15AM-Brush up on History of Magic**

**6:25AM-Brush up on Arithmancy**

**6:35AM-Brush up on Ancient Runes**

**6:45AM-Brush up on Muggle Studies**

**6:55AM-Brush up on Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**7:05AM-Meet Harry and Ron in the Common Room**

**7:07AM-Make practice N.E.W.T. questions**

**7:17AM-Write a letter to Mum and Dad**

**7:23AM-Ask Ron and Harry why they got in late last night**

**7:31AM-Head down to the Great Hall**

**7:37AM-Wait for Great Hall to open**

**7:45AM-Breakfast**

**8:15AM-Head to Care of Magical Creatures**

......**and so on...**

"Oh my god, does she do this every morning? I do enough homework in one night to last me a lifetime. Why does she do that, extra work, _and_ study every subject in the morning???

"You'd better get going, you're already behind schedule!!" Lavender shouted from the closet. She had been getting Hermione's robes for her. "Awwww man" Draco thought. "I never would have found them...I'd have walked around looking like this all day, Granger would've gotten such a kick out of that!"

Draco went into the bathroom and put on the uniform. It was a little big, pretty loose. He tightened it, and put it on without a few buttons. The skirt went below his knees. "I'll have to fix that for her." And he took a foot off of the skirt, so now it was a good 6 inches above the knees. "That's better."

He then tried to get back on the schedule.

"Okay Lavender. I guess its time to gossip."

"Right, well I just have one thing to say today. Parvati's uncle's friend's cousin's neighbor's son's friend's dog's vet's aunt knows Ron's brothers girlfriends mother and she had said that Bill and her daughter (Jaimee) are getting married. He proposed to her last night. She also said that her Jaimee said that Bill said that Fred and George said that they were playing truth or dare with Ron and Ginny, and they dared him to fake-propose to you! Haha...I thought that was so funny. Its cute though, don't you think?"

"Wow...that's...er...interesting. When is this going to happen?"

"At breakfast."

"That's just_ wonderful_"

"So, what's your gossip?"

"Well," Draco racked his mind for something to tell her, he would have to tell her something about himself. There was nothing else he could possibly think of with this short of notice.

"Draco Malfoy wears black and silver polka dotted boxers when he sleeps."

"Are you _serious_???"

"Yeah."

"That is soooo cool!!"

"Right, I've got to get on with my schedule now, talk to you later then"

"What do you mean? We study together!"

Malfoy groaned, and for the next hour and 40 minutes, he brushed up on every Hogwarts class Hermione took, of course he was clueless when it came to Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, but at least he didn't have to do Divination.

"Well, now I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!"

Draco went down to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Nothing nothing. Are you ready for that N.E.W.T. thing you're making us do?"

"Why would you two agree to that?"

"We talked about this Hermione..." Ron responded, blushing slightly.

"Tell me you idiot."

"Okay okay okay! You said that you were going to sit with me at breakfast and help me cram for the Care of Magical Creatures exam if we did this N.E.W.T. thing with you."

"Oh, right. Let's get started."

So they created practice questions, switched papers, answered the questions and gave the papers back to their owners.

"We'll grade these at lunch I've got to write a letter to my parents...actually, I think I'll hold off on that, I'm running late anyway. So, where were you guys last night?"

"We...er...Ron?" Harry started questioningly.

"We were, out studying in the library," Ron said.

"Yeah, right. I don't believe you."

"Well I'll tell you later okay? I just remembered I've forgotten my Care of Magical Creatures book upstairs."

"Fine."

Draco headed down to the Great Hall with Harry. They waited for the doors to open, and then sat down at the table. Ron came in a few minutes later...and asked Hermione (well, Draco) to follow him.

"Hermione...what are you wearing?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Sorry...well, anyway...I was just wondering..."

Ron got down on one knee and took Hermione's hand. Draco laughed his butt off inside his head.

"Will...will...will you..."

"Will I what?"

"Will you...m-m-m-marry me?"

Hmm, maybe if I say yes it'll piss Granger off. I'd like to see the look on her face when she hears this one...

"Yes Ron. Let's get married in April. And I will wear what I want, so don't you dare ask me '_What are you wearing?"_ ever ever again."

"Er..."

"Right then. Lets study!"

They made their way back to the table and sat down. A few minutes later his body walked over to him as quickly as possible.

"_Malfoy,"_ he heard Harry say to her. "What are _you_ doing here? Couldn't get enough ferret food at your own table?"

"Uh no I just, do you have a cake?? And what the hell did you do to your uniform Hermione!!!"

"No, _why? _And its none of your damn business what Hermione did to her uniform!" Ron answered, looking a bit scared and shaken.

"I'll be right back." She ran off towards the Slytherin table and Draco's eyes followed her all the way there. He turned his head back and continued eating his breakfast, feeling extremely tired.

"Hermione Hermione Hermione!!!" she yelled, but he still wasn't used to being called that, so he didn't turn.

"Hermione _Malfoy_ is calling you." Ron told him.

"Right, yeah" he said in a sort of groggy voice. You could tell he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. He looked over at his body walking toward him, which gave him a sudden jolt. "Are you _serious???_ What the heck are you doing to me ...err Malfoy???" he said sort of strangely as he addressed himself.

"Oh dear Hermione, I must see you in private...NOW!"

"Well if you insist..." Draco said and dragged Hermione toward the door before anyone could ask or interfere.

Hermione starts to sing "Happy birthday, happy birthday yadda yadda yadda, now reverse the wish." She said as she held out the cake which now had a burning candle on it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I hate to see myself so confused. Did you see a shooting star last night around 12:30?" That's when it hit him...the shooting star...

"Oh my god I did...which means..."

"We both saw the star at the same time, and we both must have made the same wish." She finished for him. "Well then...I'll make a wish."

He looked like a squirrel trying to figure out where his tail went. It was not a good look for Hermione.

"I wish that I was back in my own body." He took a deep breath and was about to blow out the flame when...

"You IDIOT!!! You don't say the wish out loud! Then it won't come true!!! ARRRG!!!"

"Sorry"

"Oh, _you_ must be tired. You must have gotten a shock, waking up early enough to actually have time to get ready, Mr.Wake-up-15-minutes-before-breakfast!!!"

"Yeah well at least I'm not an obsessive perfectionist who has to get up 2 hours early, and at EXACTLY 5:12AM who has THAT many things to do before breakfast. I mean if you saw the star after midnight, you get less then 5 hours of sleep. Then you have to run around and do these stupid things you don't really have to do. God Granger, if it wasn't for that stupid giggler Lavender I'd have had 7 hours of sleep instead of less then 5!!! AND I wouldn't have done all those STUPID things on your _precious schedule_. God how do you LIVE THIS WAY!!!"

"Well at least I'm organized and I know how to manage my time wisely!"

"Yeah, so you'll die of old age when you turn 20!!!"

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Do you know how wrong it sounds to see myself telling me to shut up?"

"Yeah it sounds kind of funny too...hahaha"

"Oh this is gonna be great, I can mess up your perfect reputation and get you to answer some questions wrong without having to think of a complicated spell!!! Wooooo!!!"

"We have to switch back, now."

"I don't see how..."

"Come with me."

Hermione dragged herself to the bathroom, and muttered a spell that put a large ceramic pig with a whole at the top in her arm. She sat down near a toilet, grabbed Draco's hand, and poured some pennies into it and her own.

"What's _that?" _he asked as if he were looking at a tap-dancing meatloaf.

"It's a wishing well. Make a wish, and throw in a coin."

"Are you serious???"

"Do it ferret." She said as she started tossing coins into the toilet.

"You are crazy." He said, but also threw some coins into the toilet.

"Are we back yet??"

"No."

"I have one more idea..." She ran back to the Great Hall, with Draco a few paces ahead of her since she wasn't used to running with an extra 50 pounds or so on her. When she got there, she told Pansy to conjure a chicken, and to make all the meat disappear.

"Why the heck would you want a chicken without the chicken??"

"Trust me"

"Right..."

She pulled the wishbone out of the chicken, told Draco to think of a wish really really hard, and when she counts to 3 to pull at it. After it breaks, whoever gets the part with the top still attached gets their wish.

"Ready?.............okay..............1.....................2....................3"

They both pulled, but the wishbone broke in 3 pieces instead of 2. They each got one exactly the same size, and the top now lay on the floor. A/N-that happened to me and my sister, no lie.) Draco smiles to himself,

"AHHH! What are the odds of _THAT_!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed. Except that it was Draco's voice that echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Haha...someone or something must really want us to be each other!!!"

"Ugh, this is going to be a loooong day."

"Right well, just so you know, if you ever do get you're body back, it's engaged to Weasley. I didn't want to break his poor little heart and say no, but if we never switch back I might have to...but I looked into the kindness of my heart and said I would marry him. Your wedding is in April."

Hermione just groaned.

"Oh and Granger..."

"What now"

"I have to go to the bathroom..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-So this chapter is a lot longer, but kindof repetitive, but I couldn't just skip the parts I had already put in the first part because then I'd have to skip Draco's morning...and yeah. Well the weekend is coming up so I'll have lots of time then to write this...wink...thanx for sticking around:-)**


	4. Haleluyah the Truth?

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything...yadda yadda yadda...**

**Hey I decided to put this chapter in present tense cuz I got bored with my writing style and didn't feel like writing in past tense...deal with it;-)**

Chapter 4- Haleluyah the Truth...?

"We've gotta go to class." Hermione says as she walks away.

"Alright, but I'm going during lunch and that's final!"

"Whatever floats your boat"

Now you're probably wondering why Hermione is so reasoning at this point instead of getting angry and confuzed and groaning, but don't worry. She's got something up her sleeve.

So as they walk together to Potions, who do they run into except Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione asks.

"Shut it Malfoy I'm trying to talk to Hermione."

"Oh right, whats up Ron?" Draco asks, rather reluctantly after a push and a shove from Hermione.

"N-n-nevermind. I'll t-talk to you l-l-later I guess." Says Ron, giving up on what he wanted to say.

"What he m-m-means so say is...well...oh forget it. We'll catch up with you later I guess." Harry says, attempting to talk for Ron, but failing.

"Right. You have fun with that, me and her...or him whatever...we're going to Potions"And with that Hermione and Draco depart, leaving Ron and Harry in the dust.

Ron and Harry laugh at the joke that wasn't meant to be...Hermione laughs because it seems as if Draco is insulting himself, and I laugh because they're all so immature.

"Everyone enter this classroom at this moment or you will most definetly fail with flying colors" Snape demands as he takes out a curious looking sheet of paper. It seems a bit too small for regular parchment, and far too white for it to be right.(yeah I rhymed :-))

"What I hold in my hand is a potion...you may not recognize it...but it recognizes you..." Snape says as Draco and Hermione sit down in the only two empty seats, right in the front. "Granger, let's see what it thinks of you..."

Hermione made an attempt for the paper, but was denied.

"Not yet Draco, I want to try Hermione first."

Malfoy sneers at Hermione, takes the paper, and looks into it.

"Now Granger, all you have to do is think the phrase 'ipse aperio' in your mind about 3 times...shut your eyes, scratch your left shoulder with your left pinky about 3 times and then scream "**HALELUYAH THE TRUTH IS HERE!!!**" The open your eyes and touch your nose to the paper. Take it off after about 3 seconds, and that's the end."

And so Draco, meaning to make Hermione look stupid, thinks the stupid phrase whole-heartedly three times, shuts his eyes, scratches his left shoulder with his pinky three times, and then screams "Haleluyah the truth is here!!!" with tons of feeling, opens his eyes and touches his nose to the paper. In about three seconds he takes the paper off and smiles at all his peers that are now staring and laughing.

Snape takes back the paper.

"Let's see what we have here..." he looks at the paper, and his expression turns to utter shock and horror.

"Tell us what it says Professor!" shouts an un-known person in the back row.

"Well..."

**A/N-I am sorry that this chapter is super short but im really tired and I will most likely update tomorrow cuz I don't have anything much to do anyway...And I felt like that was a good place to leave it. I need to sleep on it...try to think of what I need to do to make the story work...I thought it died but im not sure yet...what do u think? Did I ruin it by writing this chapter?...im undecided...I need advice:-/**


	5. The Secret Screwer

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…blah blah yadda yadda…you get the picture;-)**

**Chapter 5- The Secret Screwer**

"I don't know what Ms.Granger has been hiding from you all these years…but this potion sure does. I'm sorry to say that I am incapable of decoding this one…you have a very confusing classmate…"

"C'mon Professor, you always know everything…tell us what it says" some unknown Slytherin says.

Hermione looks at Draco, scared that whatever is on that paper will ruin her life forever, but thankful that Snape has no clue what it means…and semi-thankful that she doesn't either…but then again…

"Hey…" she begins with difficulty in a low inaudible whisper. "Do you know what's on that thing? If it something bad…you have to tell me…I deserve to know…"

"You'll know soon enough"

"Will everyone shut up?!!! And close your eyes I don't want to see you look at me. Now just keep your eyes shut and listen to me and don't talk. I thought maybe Ms.Granger would be the simple type so that I could show you an example before I bored you with information about this potion, but seeing as how I will have to do some incredible studying to decode this, you'll just have to sit through my lesson first. We will try again with this later. For now let me just tell you about this potion."

Everyone is thinking how stupid it is that Snape is making them keep their eyes closed, but Hermione is sort of glad because now she doesn't have to watch all the eyes glare at her body because shes making them sit through this and not find out whats on that paper…

"This potion that I hold in my hand is called…well I won't tell you yet. It's the most secret potion that I am allowed to share with you…the only other information you will find out on it is in the Restricted section of the library…so if you don't pay attention now I will assure you that you will never find out. I will not give Library Passes for your stupidity!!! Now, back to business. This potion will force the holder to reveal all its secrets. Now of course ALL of the holders secrets would not fit onto the potion in English, so there have been a series of codes that they are translated from. Only secrets in which have not been shared with anyone will be revealed, sometimes even secrets that the holder itself hasn't processed yet. You see if anyone knows about a secret, it doesn't really classify as a secret in the magic world. Maybe in the muggle world if you tell very few people you still consider it a secret, but not here! It is only truly a secret if NOBODY knows about it. Therefore, a common name for this potion is the Secret Screwer or the Mystery Murderer. Yeah yeah laugh all you want but you won't be laughing when the class is 'Screwing' your secrets or 'Murdering' your Mysteries!"

"Many of you may be a bit squeamish about letting everyone in on your 'secrets'. Well too bad, you are required to know this potion and you will be tested on it in your exams…which does make the exams a bit more interesting seeing as how you get to translate someone else's secrets. Luckily we can do this early in the school year so that by the time exams come you all have fresh new secrets to be revealed!"

"There are some things you have to watch with this potion. You never know what you're going to get. Sometimes even the holder (the person whose secrets are being revealed) doesn't even know what his/her secrets are yet. Sometimes they are just blooming in the unconscious mind when you are tested and you haven't even gotten a chance to realize the fact that it's a secret before its put out into the open. Another thing you might need to know about this potion is that you are only given one week to decode the secrets revealed. The ink on the paper will start fading after most of your time is used up, and at the end of a week it will be gone and you can use the potion again. If you do decode it in time, it will only be shared with people of a certain choosing of the potion. The way the potion works is once someone, anyone, has decoded it, it chooses who finds out. Like say I knew, I wouldn't be able to tell you…for all you know I could have already tried. It's all to do with how the potion is made…each of the potions has a life of its own, and they choose what and who they want to reveal. But when you (well none of you, but in general) come to be as skilled at chemistry as I am, you can actually shape the potion to tell only a certain group of people."

"Everyone open your eyes"

The class opened their eyes, and all looked utterly confused. All except for Hermione, Draco a few scattered others, and miraculously, one of those others was Neville.

"I am assigning an essay on this potion. I will not yet tell you the formal name of this potion, but to the one who guesses correctly at the end of their essay, you will be awarded 25 house points and will be exempt from any other essay of your choosing. You must include everything you can remember from our lesson today, and your opinions/hypotheses on uses, reasons, and what would mess it up. Anything else you can add will be lovely and if I think that it should be obvious then I will take off from others for not having it. If I find two similar essays you will have hell to pay…"

The bell rang and everyone ran from the classroom, heading for the Great Hall for lunch.

When Hermione got there, she headed for the Slytherin table, thinking ahead this time, but, looking around, she saw no sign of Draco…

**A/N-I know another short chapter but at least I finally got sumthin up there…I bet by tomorrow I wont even remember half of the stuff I had Snape teaching but woopedy-yay. I promise I'll try harder to update but I can't guarantee because of my butt-headed student teacher and all the other ones who think that they're the only ones that give homework so they each give enough to occupy my day. YAY! So tell me what you think…is the story dead?? Should I start thinking about another story? I do love reviewers…you knew that right? ;-)!!!**


End file.
